I'm Gonna Make You Scream
by immahorny
Summary: Blaise catched Malfoy on the way back to his compartment and decides to make him scream. ***WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. RATED M FOR HEAVY SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.***


**Hi! I'm back. This one isn't as smutty as the last two, but it is quite smutty none the least. I got many requests for Blaise, so here he is!**

**I'm not so happy with this, but I hope it will satiate you.**

**It takes place in the 6th book, just after the Slug Club meets for the first time.**

**Happy masturbating! Love, Immahorny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, This is an M rated fic, don't like, don't read.**

Professor Slughorn lets the Slug Club out of his compartment to get ready for arrival at Hogsmeade. The students disperse onto the train, looking as if they can't wait to get away. Draco Malfoy is walking back to where his friends are when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Blaise Zambini crooks his finger, indicating that Malfoy should follow. Confused, the blond haired boy is lead into an empty compartment.

"You've been asking for this in the past five years," Blaise says in a low voice.

"Asking for what?" Malfoy responds.

"Always walking over Potter. You're so sexy. I almost couldn't keep my hands off you."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asks, slightly scared.

"I'm going to fuck you like I've dreamed. I'm going to make you scream like you do in my dreams. I'm going to make it so you can't walk for the next week. And you're going to love it." Blaise says, coming closer to Malfoy. "_Gelu fenestra totalus_! _Silencio_!" The window to the compartment frosts over and no one can see in. Malfoy stands stock still in panic. He doesn't know what will happen.

Suddenly, as Blaise is stripping himself of clothing, Malfoy finds himself strangely turned on. His cock fills with blood and he yearns for contact.

"Ah, I see that you are ready for me," coos Zambini.

"M hm."

"Well then, let's not let you wait too long."

Blaise moves quickly to grab Malfoy's face. He leans in and their lips meet. A fire explodes in Malfoy's stomach. He knows now that he has nothing to be afraid of. Blaise is moaning Malfoy's name as he runs his hands through the blond locks. Malfoy can't keep his hands to himself anymore and runs them up and down Blaise's back, leaving marks.

"I think you're wearing to many clothes," Blaise says between kisses. He pulls off Malfoy's jumper and t-shirt. The skin to skin contact is just what Malfoy needs to open his mouth and let Blaise's hot tongue caress his.

Suddenly, Malfoy feels something hard against his groin. Blaise is grinding against Malfoy's cock in the need for friction. Malfoy pushes back. His hands roam to Blaise's belt and undo it quickly. He pulls down Blaise's pants and boxers in one tug. Blaise returns the favor. The two exposed dicks clash against each other alighting a new spark. Blaise pants and begins to trail wet kisses down Malfoy's body, ending at the hairs that lead south.

"Mmm, please!" Malfoy moans.

Blaise slowly takes Malfoy into his mouth.

"FUCK!" Malfoy screams.

Blaise bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Malfoy hisses. Zambini's tongue finds the slit in Malfoy's cock and Malfoy falls into the seat, as his legs can't hold him up anymore.

"Oh Gods. That feels so-o-o goodd. Ohh, don't stopp!" Malfoy's says as he feels his orgasm rising in him. "Fuck, I'm so close to cumming. Please, let me cum!"

Blaise redoubles his efforts and feels the hot semen run down his throat as Malfoy screams in his release.

"Ahhh, fuck fuck fuck fuck God ohh ohhh ugh!"

Blaise leans up to kiss Malfoy and the latter tastes himself.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good." Malfoy whispers.

He mutters a lubricating spell and starts pumping the other boy's cock. He changes his speed and how hard he squeezes. His thumbs rubs circles on the mushroomed tip.

"More," Blaise gasps.

Malfoy reaches behind Blaise and looks for the other hole. He finds his mark and plunges a finger in. Blaise screams in ecstasy. Malfoy puts another finger in and another. With the three fingers he pumps in and out in rhythm with his hand of the cock.

"Fucking hell. Oh Merlin. Ah. Ugh ughn UHHHH" Blaise screams. Malfoy finds his prostate and brushes it lightly with his index finger.

"OH FUCK!" Blaise cries.

As Malfoy continues to stimulate Blaise's prostate and head, he can't keep it together for very much longer.

"Oh gods, I'm cumming. I'm cuuumm-" Blaise blows his load at Malfoy's feet as his whole body shakes with the power of the orgasm.

Blaise pants, trying to get his heart rate back to where it belongs.

"Well Malfoy, you did well. I have one more thing that I need to do, but it will be very quick, because we're almost at school."

Blaise flipped Malfoy over on the seat and spit on his hand. He rubs the hand at Malfoy's opening, getting his ready for his big cock. In one stroke, Blaise pushes himself all the way in. Malfoy screams in pain and feels a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Huuuh huuh ow!" Malfoy says.

"It won't hurt for long, I promise."

Blaise begins to pump in and out and Malfoy feels the pain ebbing away.

"Ohh, that's better."

Blaise senses that Malfoy is better accustomed and increases the pace. He rams his cock into Malfoy so fast that Malfoy is just a wall of pleasure. Blaise's balls are slapping Malfoy's on every thrust. Malfoy's dick grows hard again. Blaise grabs it and rubs it in time to his trusts.

"Oh fuck! Haaaaah haaaaah. Guh, gods. Merlin! Oh god. Oh fuck, uh uh uhhh ughn UGHN!" Malfoy screams.

Both boys are covered in sweat and Blaise feels the climax rising in him. There's an inferno in his stomach and he aches to release it. Malfoy can't stand very much more and let's himself go.

"Blaiiiiseee! OOHHH I'M CUMMING! UUUUUUHHH!" Screams Malfoy.

The contracting on Malfoy's anus is enough to send Blaise over the edge.

"OH GODS MALFOY! YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND WARM AND HUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

Blaise slumps over Malfoy as they come down from the high. Panting, Malfoy tries to get up, but Blaise's dead weight is too much.

"_In five minutes we will arrive at the platform. Please gather your belongings and be prepared to exit,_" the loudspeaker squawked. The two boys jumped rushed to get their clothes on.

"I told you I'd make you scream," Blaise says as he leaves the compartment.

"Yes you did." Malfoy answers, smiling.

This will be a fun year.

**So I hope this is OK for you. Hope you enjoyed :) (And came) immahorny**


End file.
